


Key of Destiny

by SophiaAlexisRin



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, IT'S A PROMPT, It lives in my head rent free :(, Sentient Keyblades, someone please write this out fully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: The Keyblades are older than there Masters, they have seen the world fall and rise, they hold the souls of every creature and sometimes they come alive.
Kudos: 13





	Key of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, that I know I will never finish. So I'm opening the floor to anyone to finish this if they want, the original idea came to me before KH3 but I'm not good at focusing on this work when there are other works that are already out there. If someone wants to take this and run with it please do.
> 
> Also, the first part of this as in the first 400 words is posted on my old Tumblr, I haven't stolen this from anyone I feel like this needs to be said, this has existed for a while before I got round to even writing the bit I could manage.

Sora squinted his eyes open, dreams of the twisting steeples trembling within his head. He glanced hastily to his side, one arm coming up to shield his eyes from the ivory chamber. Donald lay carelessly across Goofy. His breath was steady, which calmed Sora as he watched them slumber on. He stretched out his arm reaching blindly for his Keyblade, he met only marble tiles. His widened opening to take in the sight of the room.

There sat an altar in the centre, upon it stood a girl. She couldn't have been older than Kairi but she danced around the altar with practised grace. Her hair was spun gold cutting off at the top of her steel dress. It floated around her shoulders in a cloud of cloth and light. Two small blue bands circled her feet and a small King Mickey charm rested on each. Each of her eyes were pools of darkness open in wonder. She smiled sweetly to Sora.

"Master!" Her voice squeaked as she knelt before him, her dress fanning around her in a half-circle, the silver catching the light in her eyes. She grinned with teeth made of ivory each one sharpened and dangerous. She opened her small palm and there resting was a Paopu fruit,

"For you Sora!" The fruit was just a charm; she smiled again with all her teeth. There was a loud quack from Donald and a grunt from Goofy as they moved off each other, they approached the girl quietly and quickly weapons raised, ready to defend their friend.

"You can put down your weapons, I intend Master Sora no harm. You have displayed distinguished support and attention fighting by his side. You have pleased me greatly. Thank you!" The squeak in her voice had disappeared thankful but the high pitch of her voice grated on Donald's mind.

"Who are you?" Donald hissed acidly.

"Forgive me, I've been so rude. Of course, you cannot recognise me. I am Sora's Keyblade, The Kingdom Key. One of the ancient Keyblades. Master Sora has grown to trust me enough that my true form will be revealed." Donald moved backwards onto Goofy and they both tumbled to the ground. Sora giggled as did his keyblade. She offered her hand again.

"Come along Sora, Donald and Goofy. Let me move us back to the Gummi Ship we have much to talk about!" Her voice lilted as she held a gloved hand out to Sora and an Ungloved hand to Donald and Goofy all of whom grabbed it happily.

Dropping down onto the Gummiship made his stomach feel like it had fallen out beneath him, the girl was grinning kindly as Sora turned almost to vomit. But just dry heaved for a moment before righting himself. She had sunk onto the floor sitting cross-legged still holding her razor-sharp smile. 

“Keyblade’s all have this ability.” She begins to explain and Sora sits down as well. “They just often struggle without trust in their wielder. You Sora trust me, you think of me as something separate but intertwined with you. Others like your Riku and Kairi view themselves as above their Keyblade. You Sora do not. You see us as entirely equal.” She holds out her hand for Sora to grasp, and he does power rushing through him. He can see everything that he could be for a second, before his hand curls around the harsh metal. He could still hear her voice over Donald’s indignant squawking. Sora, you and I are forever linked together, the same. Never forget that. Tell your friends I will speak again once you return home, jump like the one I did before and take much of my energy.

The flight home from there was uneventful; there was no attack from the heartless and they arrived at the tower unscathed but exhausted. Yen Sid and Riku had greeted them at the door to the tower. Sora hadn’t dismissed his keyblade like he usually did which made Riku startle and summon his own. But Sora didn’t even open his mouth before the comforting weight fell out from between his fingers and he was once again grasping the hand of the Kingdom Key. 

“Huh?!” Riku startled, Yen Sid looked similarly taken aback by the change. Riku approaches his hands still holding his Keyblade tightly, when the Kingdom Key reaches out and grasps the blade, pulling it carefully from Riku’s grip and turning it over in her hands like one would do with a pen and not a weapon. 

“This isn’t your Keyblade.” She says, her hands still turning it over in her palms, “You have the right face but not the right soul. This isn’t yours. Your Key is not this one. However…” She trails off, and a watery figure appears. They are too wavy for Sora to focus in on what they should look like, his gaze seems to slide off them.

“What do you mean not my Key?” Riku asks, and Sora can note he sounds small. This is the rejection that Riku can never handle the idea that maybe he isn’t number one. That it is a fluke that Riku can wield a Keyblade. 

“You are a Keyblade wielder but this key isn’t yours. This Key is for another who will be reborn soon. No, your key is named Braveheart. I cannot call it for you, but if you look into your soul the bond should call you to it.” She answers as the illusion fades away. She lays the blade down lightly. 

“I have only heard legends,” Yen Sid interjects, “of the Keyblades being sentient, of them being alive. This is… unfathomable. This is the Kingdom Key and it is alive it’s impossible, yet here it stands before me. Mickey, we need Mickey. He and I must study you, to understand this phenomenon.” Yen Sid moves quicker than Sora has ever seen him move to steal off into the building. Voice loudly calling for the other Keyblade users. 

“I have a different Keyblade?” 

“Of course, Riku. Although you should continue to use the Way to Dawn until the time comes that your key is given to you.”

“How can I find it,” Riku askes and Sora also pipes up with a wish to find Riku’s true key. The Kingdom Key laughs kindly. 

“Look.” 

“But how do I do that?”

“Look into your soul Riku, and you will find your Key.” 

Riku looks down and closes his eyes. It takes him longer than it should but his head catches on something a bright grey that is under the tower itself. He can see the outline of the Key and how easy it will feel in his hands. It’s at this point that Lea comes crashing down into the courtyard he runs full tilt into the gathered group and spots the Kingdom Key where it is admiring the flowers, at least he assumes. But as he turns to ask Sora who she is and why she has both Mickey and Yen Sid in such a tiz. She turns and grabs his Keyblade. The metal part begins to burn. There is smoke coming off of the blade but she doesn’t realise her hold as the keyblade melts down and grows into a figure. They're literally smoking, their hair a shifting red, there wearing silver armour. They look much too stiff and uncomfortable but push the Kingdom Key away from them with a fond look on their face. 

“Lea, may I introduce your Keyblade. Properly, this The Flame Liberator, as your equal as it should be.” The Kingdom Key states, moving back to Soras' side as Lea startles through several conversation starters. “Perhaps I should have waited until it was all explained better. I thought he would appreciate it though. O well.” She whispers into Sora’s ear. 

Mickey comes running down the steps now and takes in the sight of them all looking oddly at a girl whose hair is on fire and another girl who is braiding flowers into Sora’s hair. He approaches and offers something he knows will get it all explained. Something to drink and eat while they talk, indoors. 

When they’re all situated in the larger study, Lea and his Keyblade and having an in-depth discussion about the importance of returning Roxas to them and she seems to be coaching him about something he has forgotten. Sora looks at them a little shocked, the Kingdom Key is sat next to him, keeping a solid grasp on his knee while both Donald and Goofy fret around. Riku had escaped earlier to get his Keyblade and is turning it over in his hands like a child with a very exciting treat. Kairi has also joined them and is watching the two Keyblade warily like they're about to turn against their masters. The most unusual thing is that Mickey and Yen Sid are arguing about the best course of action. 

Mickey has dropped his own Keyblade and Sora can see out of the corner of his eye that his humanoid keyblade is itching to hold it and work the magic it just has on the other Keyblade again. It’s Riku who unsurprisingly offers his Keyblade across right as the fighting reaches a crescendo. 

The Kingdom Key keeps its hold on Sora as it takes the blade, Braveheart is wide and clunky but the transformation into humanoid is quick, much like the burst of light from before all the light seems to sink into the blade before its form emerges. It's the first Keyblade that looks male, with wide shoulders and thick arms. It is also wearing armour but all of them have been so far, it is much more dyed in greys than the others, its hair a dark almost black grey but its undershirt an almost white. Braveheart doesn’t startle but rushes the Kingdom Key into a small embrace. The arguing has stopped and the key still has a hold of Sora’s knee. The meeting begins, the Keyblades explain their origin, that they were created from the souls of their humans and each Keyblade will have one true wielder, the heart their inner soul most resembles. The meeting rumbles on for such a time that Sora is glad that when it ends he manages to collapse down into sleep. 

_________

It takes Kairi three days to cave and offer her key to be awakened, they took to calling the Kingdom Key, K for sake of ease rather than anything else. But it wasn’t her that released Karirs key, Braveheart takes the more delicate key and it melts under his grip. The flowers hitting the ground then growing into another figure. They are dressed in flower armour, with shining gold hair with blue bands tying it back. They much like K when they were first released are holding the star-shaped fruit. Their hair close-cropped to their head, Destiny's Embrace holds Kairi the second they are fully there, gathering the Princess of Heart tightly against their breast bone. 

__________

Mickey never asks for his, the just one afternoon there is another figure walking around the exact opposite of the Kingdom Key like someone has taken them and inverted them, distinctly masculine, sliver where there should be gold and gold where there should be silver. Red where there should be blue. 

It’s not discussed how this Keyblade gained its full power, but the Kingdom Key D carves itself a place in their little home. 

______

Aqua’s keyblade is brought to life all by herself, she claws her way back from the darkness and rather than her blade returning to her, the fully reformed keyblade returns. She sits in the shallow water of Soras home and watches the silver blur of her keyblade chase down some of the locals' children. They're all laughing and having fun, wearing light armour and smiling with red highlights in silver hair. The Kingdom Key slumps down next to Aqua. Smiles politely and Aqua knows that all her transgressions are forgiven. 

_______

It is The Masters’ Defender that wakes Ventus, and his keyblade. His soul leaving the safety of Sora to join his own body for finally, his keyblade awakens with a flourish of movement, still half-formed with its humanoid body still moulding as it attacks Vanitas with anger and contempt for trying to strike Aqua down. Wayward Wind has braces made of gold that when hit throw Vanitas back violently. He stumbles back into the wall, the Keyblade shakes out its golden hair. Only one side is armour though, the other left almost bear with only underclothes. The keyblade looks back to Ventus who gives it a nod and the Keyblade roars with there victory. 

______

The battle is fought and won in much the same way, and Sora disappears into the dust, the Kingdom Key falls beside him, dormant. The others are unsure, this feels too much like Sora’s grave to move the Keyblade from where it chooses to fall amongst all the Keys at the graveyard. It is many years later when the ground rumbles and the Kingdom Key falls through the cracks in the world, landing comfortably in one man's outstretched hand. 


End file.
